


Shapes of Tomorrow - e-book covers

by deinonychus_1



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/pseuds/deinonychus_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E-book covers for all three parts of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/62357">Shapes of Tomorrow</a> series by AislinCeivun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes of Tomorrow - e-book covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Triangle Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998561) by [AislinCeivun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinCeivun/pseuds/AislinCeivun). 



**[Triangle Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/998561) **

[full size 600 x 800 version here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/deinonychus_1/13170103/239895/239895_original.jpg)

 

**[Circle of Contemplation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064228) **

[full size 600 x 800 version here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/deinonychus_1/13170103/239408/239408_original.jpg)

 

**[Square End](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2362625/chapters/5215775) **

[full size 600 x 800 version here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/deinonychus_1/13170103/239656/239656_original.jpg)


End file.
